


Love Long

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Master of Death!Harry, One Shot, Time Travel, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're the Master of Death its better not to make attachments, better not to fall in love. Moving every 5 years or less helps keep people away. I should have moved on 2 years ago, before Steve and I got too close. Before I fell in love. LIGHT SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Long

**Author's Note:**

> I've have gone back and edited this story from when I had posted it 3 years ago of FF.net. Just adding it over here.

So this fic is totally a one-shot. Came to me out of nowhere, and is not like any that I have ever written, so it's not the best ever.

The idea came to me after reading two (similar) fanfics today about this pair. One story by  **cywsaphyre**  and the other by  **criesofthefallen**. I personally liked both fics and thought they were both done well (so much so that this idea didn't leave me all afternoon until I wrote it). Truthfully I think this was better imaging it in my head then on "paper" but oh well!

Disclaimer: I own very little of anything and none of these characters fall into the section of things I own.

So with that out of the way here we go….

-Nananaanananananananana-

 

**Early 1940s**

"Steve, what are you doing?" I asked entering our shared bedroom with a cup of tea.

"Looking for a picture of you." Steve shuffled through a few drawers. "Did I tell you? I got offered a placement! I leave tomorrow." Steve paused his search momentarily and turned around grinning. "I know that that doesn't give us any more time together but you'll still be here when I get back right?"

I grin back "Congratulations Steve. You've worked so hard to get in. I'm really happy for you. Just don't get killed alright?" I take a sip of the tea in my hands hoping to avoid his question. After all how do you explain to the one you love that you've already been in one location too long? How can you tell them that you won't be there?

Still grinning, Steve turned back trying to find the newest picture. "Why don't you just take a new picture?" I suggested not wanting him to find out I've hidden the others I could find away. Steve, laughing at the idea, ran to the living room to grab his camera. Running back he maneuvered me into the position he wanted and took the picture.

"Now that that's done why don't you go to sleep? We both have an early morning tomorrow. Me, to go back to work, and you to your newest job, in the American Army." I kissed Steve good night knowing that it was the last time I would. We both climbed into bed to sleep, but while it claimed Steve quickly I was unable to sleep. The knowledge that people were already starting to wonder about my age, and that I've been in this area too long already kept me up. As soon as I was sure Steve was asleep I snuck out of bed. Grabbing my wand hidden in the furthest section of the closet I packed all of my things and shrunk them down to fit in a back pack. With one last kiss to Steve as goodbye I slipped out of the apartment, went down two blocks, and apparated to California.

After the final battle, without my knowledge, all of the Hallows found their way back to me and merged together forming the new wand I use. Having the cloak merge into the wand made it easier to hide. After all, you can't take what you can't see. With all of the Hallows back in my possession I learned that I stopped aging. Or at least I aged at a highly slower rate than everyone else around me. I have also found that when you're the Master of Death it’s better not to make attachments, better not to fall in love. Moving every 5 years or less helps keep people away. However, Steve was too stubborn and I ended up staying in Brooklyn for 6. I should have moved on 2 years ago, before Steve and I got too close. Before I fell in love.

\------------------------------------------------

**Just over 70 years later (after Thor took Loki back to Asgard)**

"Captain America. I was told that you had a favor to ask me." Director Fury marched into the conference room and up to Captain America. Steve stopped his conversation with Tony Stark to turn to Fury.

"Yes, sir, I do. I was hoping with your giant data base you could find someone for me. Someone from before I entered WWII." Steve looked at Fury calmly.

"Do you have a picture and name for me, Captain?" Fury asked intrigued, it wasn’t every day that Steve asked for anything. Steve pulled out on old black and white photo. He looked at the person in the picture fondly for a few moments before handing it to Fury.

"I can't remember his last name, but his name is Harry."

"I'll see what I can find." Fury took the photo and looked at the picture of a young man in black and white.

Tony, curious, looked over Fury's shoulder at the photo.

"I know him. Just had sex, black hair and emerald green eyes?" Tony stated mildly surprised. "How do you know this person? He couldn't possibly have been alive back when you were first going around and you've been with S.H.E.I.L.D. since." Fury and Steve looked over at Tony in surprise.

"We were together before I left for WWII. How do you know him?" Steve frowned and wondered.

"He's fixed and updated some of my cars for me 2 years ago. We still talk every now and again." Tony shrugged still looking at the picture.

"You let someone else work on your machines?" Fury was surprised, Tony Stark was not one to let others work on his things often.

"Yep. Great job too. His shop is about 5 blocks away from Stark Towers."

"Well then. This favor might be easier to do than I thought." Fury said walking out of the room still holding the photo.

\-----------------------------------------

**2 days later**

Fury pulled up outside of a mechanic shop a few blocks from Star Towers. Steve and Tony stepped out of the car just behind him.

"Now both of you stay out of sight until I've confirmed whether this is the person Captain America is looking for or not." Fury directed to the two of them before entering the shop. He looked around and only saw one person there working on a car. "Are you Harry?" Fury called.

The person stood up straight, grabbed a cloth and started to wipe the grease off of his hands. "Can I help you?"

"I asked, are you Harry?" Fury repeated.

"That is my name. Can I help you?" The man said before looking up at Fury.

"I'm looking for someone and am hoping you can help me."

"Why would a military personnel be asking a mechanic for help finding someone? Don't you have super databases or something for that?" Fury watched as the man set down his cloth and moved away from the car.

"In order to answer that Harry, why don't you tell me how someone can live for over 70 years and look the same age?" Fury asked in return holding up the photo he received from Captain America. He noticed the man's eyes widen in surprise before returning to normal.

"I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else." The man turned away and started working on the car again.

"No I don't think I do. You two might as well come in now." Fury said loud enough to be heard outside. The man lifted his head a little but kept working.

\------(pov change)-------

"Harry?" Hearing his name come from a voice he hasn't heard in years surprised him. He figured that when the military person entered the government finally figured out he was different and came to take him in a run tests. Those thoughts became more prevalent when he was shown the picture that Steve had taken all those years ago before he left.

"You are the same Harry aren't you?" He closed his eyes tight not wanting to believe. He turned back around slowly and opened them. There in front of him, just behind Mr. Military, stood Steve. A slightly bigger, more buff Steve, but none the less the Steve he left. The Steve he fell in love with.

"You didn't get killed. I'm so glad." Harry said. The room was silent. Suddenly, Steve rushed forward and grabbed Harry tightly.

Looking into each other’s eyes searching, both found what they were looking for and kissed. Neither cared that they had spent so much time apart, nor that there were so many things that needed to be said from each of them. At that moment everything was perfect.

After all it's not every day you find the love of your life from 70 years before still alive and young.

 


End file.
